Tales of a Hatchling's Past
by Olviv
Summary: Snippets of life with small 'Hatchling' as her dad calls her, Kagome and quite obviously, her dad too! Rated T Up for Adoption, comes with 'Songbird'
1. The Incident

_**Age 5  
**_ ** _Higurashi Shrine_**

"So you're sure you'll be able to look after her today?" Haruka looked worriedly from the small child playing with a random rock she had found on the floor to the child's dad, Reaper although she often bothered him by just calling him Gabe, although he disliked being called said name. He was currently going as Saturo Yamamoto to remove attention from himself, however.

"Yes I'm sure, how hard can it be?" She looked at him with a blank look on her face before sighing.

"If you need to go out for anything, she tends to wander off, so we got a child harness. It's on the fridge." He nodded, he himself was a wandering child when he was younger, so it wasn't that much of a shock.

She hummed as she went back into the house to get her purse, phone, keys and bag, quickly coming back.

"Call if anything goes wrong and for goodness sake, your 'friends' better not end up here like last time." She hissed under her voice before storming down the stairs.

He sighed before picking Kagome up, making her drop the rock and putting her on his shoulders, which got a laugh out of her.

"So you like being picked up hey?" He joked at her, making her giggle and hide her face behind her hands, giving a small smile, which was rare for him, he walked inside the house, the child still gripping onto his head.

"So, how about some lunch then?" He asked her.

"Ye!" She replied, he laughed and made his way to the kitchen, setting her down on the counter before going to the fridge to get the small number of ingredients needed to make some sandwiches.

As he passed by her again, he poked her on her nose, to which she responded by poking out her tongue, chuckling, he went back to the task at hand.

It only took a few minutes to finish the food, turning around to put the butter and sandwich meat back in the fridge, already having put the bread back into the bread bin, but paused.

She was no longer on the countertop surface and he hadn't heard her get down, looking around the kitchen, he saw her sat under the table with a very confused look on her face. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing under the table?" She looked like she was going to cry and he was panicking, what had happened?

"I dunno, was on there." She pointed at the counter where he put her down. "Then I was here." She tapped the floor in front of where she was sat.

He blinked, before sighing and pulling her up to him, enveloping her in a hug as she wiped her eyes with her hands, he decided to keep a closer eye on her for the rest of the day, just in case he was right about what he thought had happened.

He really wasn't sure if it was possible, shaking his head slightly, she pulled them up off the floor, causing her to squeal.

"Let's not worry about it for now and eat our lunch, hey?" She gave a smile and nodded.

Once they were finished, he put the dishes in the sink to do later and pulled her into the livingroom, where they spent a few hours playing some board games and at one point napping, which he thought was cute, she'd fallen asleep using him as a body pillow, when it happened.

She sneezed herself awake, which for one part was really cute but for the second part it caused her to shadow step to the other side of the room. She looked as if she was going to cry, she had no idea what had just happened, so he rushed over and scooped her up, attempting to calm her down, one thing racing through his head.

 _'Who knew powers could be inherited?'_


	2. Meeting His Kid

_**Age 2 1/2  
Unknown Whereabouts**_

"Why do you have a kid with you?" It was a rational question, after all, one would not expect Reaper to burst in carrying a small child, who was in fact taking a nap and didn't seem to be in any sort of discomfort.

"Her mother is away for a week and asked me to look after her." A simple reply from him, but.

"Why didn't she hire a babysitter?" Sombra stared at the child in slight shock, with how gentle the man was being with her.

"She thought her dad would be a better person to look after her kid than a total stranger." That had her rapidly turn her head from the small child to him.

"You." She started. "You have a kid?" He started walking past her and into what they used as a living room area, before placing the child on one of the sofas they owned.

"I don't see what the big deal is, a lot of people have children." The way he spoke seemed softer than it normally was.

"Yeah, but you're, well you." She muttered as she watched him sit down next to the child, she then made her way over to the single seated sofa opposite the one he was sat on.

"Her name is Kagome, if you're wondering." She nodded.

"I can't believe something so cute came from you." She joked.

"She may be cute but when she's awake, she is a total handful." She snorted in an unladylike manner.

"I highly doubt that, I mean, she looks like she's two or something, what can a two year old do that would make someone like you call her a handful?" From the way his mask shaded his face, she could only just see him roll his eyes.

"You'd be surprised." He mutters.

"Surprise?" Sombra jumped as she heard a small squeaky voice pipe up, looking at the kid as she rubbed her left eye with one eye.

She was then surprised as the child began speaking to Reaper in seemingly fluent Japanese, with only small breaks as she struggled with words like a child her age was, but that wasn't what surprised her. What had surprised her was the fact that he responded in non-broken Japanese and seemed as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

Had he learnt that just to talk to his kid? That was kind of sweet of him, in a weird dad sort of way.

Snapping back to reality, she noticed he was pointing at her and that Kagome was making her way over to her. What had he told her?

"Aunt Sombra!" She looked over at him with a confused type of shock on her face, she was trying to climb on her.

He was laughing at her. It hit her just then.

"She's going to be here for an entire week?" He nodded. "What if work comes up?"

"Then I'll just stay behind." She stared.

"You can't just do that."

"Watch me." He replied, she just sat there, mouth agape as the child stopped trying to climb her and just settled with hugging her leg.

This was the scene Widowmaker and Doomfist entered the room to.

"Hey, why's there a child here?" Sombra groaned at the question, but the child let go of her leg and went to investigate the two new people.

She took an immediate liking to Doomfist.

Reaper had what she could only describe as a proud look, even though his mask hid it, she could feel it.

She would have never thought he was a family man until that day had come.


	3. Daddy's on TV!

_**Age 7  
Higurashi Shrine**_

Kagome was in the living room, her step-dad was sat on the large sofa doing some work on his laptop. She was laying on the floor with a pillow under her watching the television when there was a sudden breaking news announcement.

"Akio, mama, look, daddy's on TV!" She yelled.

True to her word he was on TV, her step-dad didn't know that, however, she heard her mother come running in, two month old Souta in her arms.

"Kagome, that's not your dad, that's a terrorist." Came a slightly confused reply from Akio. He had met the child's father and he had seemed rather pleasant, what had made the small child think that this cloaked figure was her dad? He saw her pout before she responded.

"But he is!" She cried out to him, her mother stood in the doorway, shock written over her face.

"Honey, she seems to think that this person on TV, this terrorist, is her dad. I have met the man, where did she even get an idea like this?" She was about to respond when Kagome did the last thing she'd expected her to do.

She had shadow stepped right infront of her husband's face.

Sighing, the woman facepalmed as his skin paled and he slowly backed away from the child.

"Kagome, go take Souta and put him to bed, then go to your room, for your own safety." She told her daughter.

"You're just going to let that thing touch our son?" Came the horrified question from her step-dad, she felt her eyes well up with tears as the words registered in her mind.

Her mother passed her Souta and she fled from the room.

Within thirty minutes, the door slammed, poking her head out of the corner of her window, she saw Akio walking away from the shrine, seemingly glaring at the ground.

Opening her door, she saw her mother making her way up the stairs.

"Where's Akio gone?" She questioned her mother, tears still in her eyes, the older woman sighed.

"Akio needs some time to himself to think things through, you know by now that your dad's not a good person, he didn't know that your father is Reaper, so it just came as a shock to him, ok?" Her mother had bent down to her level and Kagome nodded.

Time passed by slowly that day, they had their dinner and just as Kagome was about to go to bed a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it, mama!" She called out, before running over and opening the door, three tall men were at the door, all dressed in the same uniform.

"Kid, is your mother home?" The one in the middle asked, she nodded before yelling out for her.

Kagome listened into the conversation between her mother and the three men who were police officers, by the time they left, she and her mother were left in tears in their livingroom.

Akio had been hit by a car, he'd been holding a bundle of flowers, some chocolate and a small teddy bear, her mother had come to the conclusion that he'd accepted that Kagome was the child of Reaper and had decided that it shouldn't effect how he sees her.

But that had been cut short, one simple mistake had cost him dearly.

He'd never get to say "I love you." To his wife, the girl who was his step-daughter or his son ever again.

The funeral that was held within the next week had been beautiful yet morbid, yet Kagome couldn't stop blaming herself for his death, she wouldn't until she was around the age of ten.


	4. Widowmaker The Babysitter

_**Age 6  
Reaper's House  
**_

"Are you sure you'll be able to look after her?" He questioned the blue-skinned woman, she'd been the only one who wasn't doing anything for the day and he wasn't exactly sure about leaving a six year old under her watch.

"She is just a child, I do not believe she could do anything I cannot keep up with." He looked at her with a protective gleam in his eyes.

"If anything happens to her-" He was cut off as the woman escorted him to his own door.

"I know, I know, It'll be my fault and you'll have me done in, all the good stuff." She paused and looked up at him. "You're a good dad, even if you don't exactly believe it." He stared at her. "Go on, she'll be fine." He nodded at her and left.

Widowmaker sighed, that man was impossible to get motivated at times, but she could understand, well, sort of, he was worried about his kid, she'd never been on her own with her.

It hit her then that she had no idea what children her age liked to do, mentally facepalming, she walked into the living room, where Kagome was drawing, the child grinned up at her as she realised she was there.

"Aunt Widowmaker!" She awkwardly coughed as she remembered that Reaper had gotten her to call everyone by 'Aunt' or 'Uncle' and she had to admit to herself that it was sort of cute.

Kagome wobbled over to her and hugged her leg, the child was very small compared to her, barely reaching her knees, she moved her hand and gave her an unsure pat on the head.

She was someone made to kill and only to kill, she really had no idea what she was doing when it came to looking after children, she looked down at the child as she tugged her hand, she let her lead her to the backdoor.

"What?" She quietly questioned her.

"Daddy said if you let me we could go out in the garden." She watched as her face scrunched up in concentration, her eyes going slightly cross eyed, which she remembered sometimes seeing Reaper do when he was deep in concentration. "I wanted to try make flower crowns!" She gave a bright grin and she noticed that one of her teeth was missing, giving her a more childlike feel, not that she could get anymore childlike than actually being a child, like she was.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?" She unlocked the door and watched as Kagome bounced into the back garden before plopping herself down in the middle of a patch of flowers, she came and sat next to the small child and gave a small smile as she went on excitedly about her family and the things she wanted to do and show them, she was a sweet kid.

* * *

Although he had told her that she could go in the garden when Widowmaker got there, he didn't actually think she'd have gotten involved, but he was corrected in his assumption as he peered slightly over the garden fence, not wanting to disturb their peace until he actually got in the house.

Widowmaker was sat next to Kagome, teaching her how to weave flowers together in intricate designs for flower crowns, not only that, but the two were covered in flowers, singular, crowns and everything in between, it was cute and he wished he had a camera to rub it in her face that his kid could melt even the toughest and most 'broken' of hearts.

He laughed.

His kid was a weapon of cuteness.


	5. Broken Bones

_**Age 7  
Unknown Whereabouts**_

Kagome fidgeted in her dad's arms, but he wouldn't let her down. He was carrying her through the base to an office, where he would do his work, he was stopped by one of the people that worked in the lab areas.

"I get bringing your kid to 'work' but why not put her down?" Kagome made an annoyed noise as she moved to look at the male who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He could have been older than that, she thought, after all, her dad was older than he looked, looking to be in his late twenties instead of his actual age.

He said it was to do with what had happened to him to give him his powers and that she'd probably have the same sort of thing happen to her.

Whatever that meant.

But for now, she just wanted down.

"She broke her leg and her mother can't look after her. She really wants to walk around but that could cause further injuries to it." He spoke calmly, she pouted and tried to climb over his shoulder, his grip increased on her back. "Kagome, no."

Sliding back down she gave a whine of protest as he continued to walk to the office.

He stepped into the empty and small office that housed a single computer setup and a sofa, he sat down at the office chair and placed her on his lap. She let out a whine and tried to get down, but he pulled her back up.

"If you behave we can get some ice-cream later." She huffed, but stayed where she was, placing her head on the desk. He made a mental note to get some things in that she would like to use, like paper and crayons or something.

He noticed after while that she'd fallen asleep, sighing to himself, he remembered that it was not comfortable to sleep at a desk, getting up quietly, he carried her in his arms and set her down on the sofa to take a nap at as he worked.

After awhile Kagome woke up, she looked over at her dad and noticed he was concentrating on his work really hard, she was hungry though, so she got up and wobbled over to him, being careful of her leg for once.

He hadn't noticed, so when she got next to him, she tugged on his arm.

Reaper looked down as he felt the small tug on his arm, slightly jumping, although he'd never admit that to anyone. He looked down and frowned when he saw Kagome had got up and walked over to him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She muttered sleepily to him, burying her head into his leg.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, where she hugged his chest. Rolling his eyes, he spoke.

"I guess we should get some lunch then, shouldn't we?" She nodded and rubbed one of her eyes, attempting to wake up properly. He shifted her onto his shoulders as he got up and she automatically clung to his head. He walked out of the room, attempting to remember where the kitchen was, he felt her head lean against his as he walked. "Don't go back to sleep or you won't be able to eat, now will you?" She grumbled and sat back up and he laughed at her.

When he found the kitchen, he placed her on a seat at the table as he made them some sandwiches, he sat down to eat with her. Once she had eaten half of her sandwich, she leant over to him and hugged him.

"Mmh, I love you, daddy." She mumbled.

"I love you too, my little hatchling." He spoke as he hugged her back.


	6. Sword Bearing Shadow

_**Age 15  
Feudal Era Japan**_

Kagome grunted in pain as she was flung violently backwards towards a tree, quickly, she manoeuvred herself so that her shoes could grip onto the trunk. The shoes had a minor modification to them which Totosai had added in for her in return for a small favour which had been delivering a dagger to one of his clients. The modification added in metallic claws, the inspiration for them coming from her father's getup only his were on his hands, this made it easier for her to grip onto things and climb while also freeing her hands for movement.

She allowed herself to slip down the bark as she hastily moved towards her group, they'd been attacked by a group of bandits and she wasn't going to let them go free.

As she grew closer she could hear the yelling of Inuyasha and growled slightly under her breath, stealthily, she moved behind a tree for cover to get a good view of what was happening.

As she scanned the area, she noticed one of the female bandits was sneaking her way behind Sango, she scowled as she noticed the dagger in her left hand, she was going in for the kill. Kagome allowed the shadows to build up around her body and pull her behind the bandit who had just made it over to her friend who was like a sister to her in many ways.

The woman went to put her hand on Sango's shoulder to pull her down so that she many deliver a blow to the head but froze as she felt the blade of a sword dig in to her neck.

"Not today _el bandido_." She muttered, watching as the woman's eyes widened in horror, Kagome sliced her head clean off.

She snuck a glance around the clearing, quickly noticing that there was only two of them left alive, Miroku was unconscious on the ground, Kirara had taken Shippo to safety and Inuyasha, she couldn't see him anywhere.

Scowling, she pushed Sango behind her and made her way up to them, smirking as she noticed their back were turned.

She moved quickly, pulling herself into a fast paced yet small spin, slicing at the two, one falling after another, they looked at her with wide eyes as they fell to the ground, not yet dead, but clearly grasping onto the realm of the living with a slipping grip, Kagome stared down at them, a vicious grin coming into place on her face, her sword raised high, she stuck them down.

The bandits were dead and they were safe, no thanks to Inuyasha.

She snorted, the man was like a brother to her, he knew that and yet he ran off at first scent of Kikyo?

Rolling her eyes, she told Sango to set up a fire as she went to retrieve the other two of their group.

She'd be having a word with him once he got back.


	7. Driving Lessons

_**Age 17  
Unknown Whereabouts **_

"Now just put it into reverse an- miERDA!" He exclaimed as he was jerkily thrown into the dashboard of the car, Kagome huffed, looking at him through the corner of her eyes, before focusing on the road infront of her.

This was her fifth driving lesson with her dad, his panicked swearing was making her more nervous than she should be. She turned the steering wheel around as she tried to get out of the parking space without damaging any of the other cars.

He gave a grunt as the car swung around and finally slipped out of the spot and onto the road, his eyes widened however as he saw a large van heading in their direction.

"No, no, stOP." His scream caused her to slam on her breaks, the two lurching forwards in their seats, the seat-belts snapping them back in place.

"Will you stop that?" She screamed.

"I'm trying to help!" He exclaimed.

"It's making me nervous."

The bickering continued as he tried to teach her to drive and despite it seeming like it was a bad thing to everyone who passed them, the two were having fun.


	8. Thank You For Reading

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have lost interest in Inuyasha, as such, I have put any and all works with the Inuyasha fandom in them up for adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your understanding,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Olviv/p 


End file.
